pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb: In the Future
This series is about, you guessed it, Phineas and Ferb in the future. Phineas and Isabella are married, while Ferb is married to some random girl I just made up because I don't want to steal anyone's character named Mary. Random name. One day, Phineas and Isabella came home from the hospital with a baby. They had named him P.J. That stood for Phineas Jr. Twelve years later, he was celebrating his thirteenth birthday. P.J's friends were there. There was Joe, Phil, Bob, Bill. Also his cousin, John, Ferb's son. Right then, they were swimming. "Look out, guys!" P.J yelled. He cannonballed into the pool. They were all playing keep away with a water ball. Later, they had cake. After the party, P.J and John played with P.J's presents. At ten o'clock, they went to bed. John was spending the night. Phineas and Isabella talked. " Wow." Isabella said. " P.J is growing up so fast. I feel like he came back from the hospital yesterday." "Don't I know." Phineas replied. It happened, that ten years later,their other son was ten. P.J was 23. Frank was ten. P.J was getting married next week. Frank had just started dating. The next week, P.J was married. In a year and five months, P.J had a kid named Phineas the third. Everyone just called him Phineas. So, it was the first day of school. Phineas walked in carry his backpack. He was a third. He had blonde hair and freckles covering his face. As soon as he walked in, his best friend Joey came to greet him. "Hey man, what's up?" Joey asked. "Nothing." Phineas replied. "I can't belive it's the first day of school." "I know!" Joey said. "And I thought elementary school sucked! How do you think middle school's gonna be?" "Suckish." Phineas said. They walked into homeroom together. Meanwhile, Frank was 21. He was at his job. He was a insurance agent. A call came in. "Hello?" Frank answered. "Garson Insurance. How may I help you?" FLASHBACK!!! When P.J walked into his room, he started inventing. He made a robotic dragon. When he activated it, the dragon sprang to life. "Yes!" P.J exclaimed. The dragon swung it's tail around and hit P.J in the face. Blood dripped from the wound. The dragon destroyed his whole room. He finally deactivated it. He hit it with his disenagration ray. It disappeared. He pressed a button on his wall and the room fixed itself. He went into the bathroom and put some band-aids on his wound. Twenty-three years later, P.J was just sitting in his living room. The Dragon busted down the wall! P.J pulled out his hunting rifle and shot at the dragon. Soon the FBI cam in along with the SWAT team. they fired their automatic machine guns, but nothing hurt the dragon. P.J ran upstairs. He dug through his closet and found his military attack knife. He ran to the staircase. "Hey dragon, is it you or do suck more than I think you do?" He jumped from the stairs and landed on the dragon's neck. He stabbed his knife into the dragon's neck. It shut down. SWAT and FBI agents carried it away. Then Phineas and Joey walked in. "Hey dad..." He stared at the hole in the wall. "Why do we have a hole in our wall?" Phineas asked. "Oh, not much." P.J answered. "A robotic dragon attacked so I stabbed it and now it's a construction crane is all." DO NOT EDIT!!! Category:Fanon Works